The Land I Call My Home
by RRP
Summary: Legolas is sucked into our world. But this one isn't exactly like all the others...NON-SLASH! (heck, it may even be Anti-Slash) First LOtR fic...please read (if you dare! dumdumdum!)
1. This Strange and Stupid Land

Disclaimer: I do not own them

I do not claim to

If you don't read this

And try to sue

All you'd get is lint

And a pack of gum

A pair of shoes

And a worn out drum

A couple empty bottles

I hope you understand

So without adu I give to you:

This Strange and Stupid Land 

*bows*

A/N: A/N is boring...how about: Note About This? NAT. I like it.

*crosses out A/N*

NAT: The poem above is the result of too much soda at 2:00am. Please forgive my insanity.

The story below is hopefully different than most LIOW FFs. (Legolas In Our World FanFics (Say: L I O F F (uppercase vowel means it's long)))

I tried to make it different, really! I tried hard!

Anyway, it's some angst that's sorted out in the end. *bleeps out spoiler* a little bit of humor to lighten the story, and other stuff thrown in to keep you hanging.

It's my first LOtR fic, and it's probably going to bore you, no matter how much I hope it won't. (Oh, I HOPE it won't!)

It's not extremely long, and it was meant that way, as I am working on many other things right now. It skips ahead in time a LOT, sometimes telling you how much it skips as it skips, sometimes it's hidden in the scene. I also meant this. I wanted to make sure everyone way paying attention. *is pelted with tomatoes for daring to suggest that the readers think*

Everything is Copyrighted, blahblahblah, ask my permission before use of characters that obviously aren't Tolkien's, if it's not mine then it's someone elses.

Four more notes:

1. I KNOW Elves aren't supposed to get sick. I give my reasons through the characters.

2. The Rare Purple Elven stars do not exist. My own imagination hard at work.

3. Legan is pronounced: L A g i n (see note on vowels above) and Celeb is like the traditional Caleb. I think you can figure out Hope and Violet. Ari is: R E squished together. And yes, it's short for Ariel.

4. 'Breaking rocks' is an originally Australian term meaning to bounce and blow right over the rocks and tree stumps for a rough but highly scored ride, opposed to skidding around them. As a rider myself, I LOVE to break rocks. Hard on the tires, but an awesome, mind-blowing (and tire blowing) way to ride a downhill.

Last but NOT least:

I was kinda uncomfortable with some scenes, and almost wrote them over. Then, I reevaluated from another POV, and decided I like them after all. Some of you may complain that that is not how Legolas would actually act, but, I ask you, 'How _would he act?'. To avoid spoilers, I'm going to omit specific titles, but I was trying to think like an Elf. Elves are very emotional, and can, (and have) died of grief before. Elves and Broken hearts are a deadly combination. And, I wasn't trying to think like the silent Legolas in the movie, for the movie doesn't exist in this fanfic. (that's why no one recongizes him! problem solved!) I was trying to think like Tolkien's Legolas, who was a lot more interesting if you ask me, and I also had to throw him into some entirely new positions, which, believe me, wasn't easy._

So, now, I'll stop ranting, since most of you probably DIDN'T EVEN READ THIS! (that was to catch the eye of the people who tried to skip the NAT!) and let you read the story!

The Land I Call My Home

Part 1: This Strange and Stupid Land

Sebastian Lapham pulled his thick-barred bike up the hill, to a starting block, and two waiting, grinning men.

"How was it?" He asked, as one of the men, a red-head, looked at a stopwatch.

"5.7 seconds." He announced to Sebastian. Sebastian sighed.

"I need to get it under five. I'll go again" The red-head, who's name was Jon O'Malley, nodded in agreement.

"I agree. You need to go much faster than that." The third man nodded, his tow-haired head bobbing up and down. The third one was shorter than Sebastian and Jon, but the same age. All three of them were in their late teens, early twenties. Sebastian was 20, Jon was 21, and the third one was 19.

"Nate, before I go another run, will you pump my tires?" Sebastian asked. The third nodded again.

"Sure, Seb." He grabbed a nearby pump, and started readying the bike for another downhill course run. Nate Lapham was Sebastian's younger brother, yet with his small frame and light body, he could outrun anyone on the downhill course, and everybody knew it. Nate and Sebastian were a downhill team to be feared.

Sebastian tugged at his long, white sleeves, underneath a dark gray t-shirt that had 'Lapham Downhill Devils' printed on the back. He was beginning to sweat, despite the cool spring tempature, and his long, baggy shorts felt rather uncomfortable. He ran a hand through his near-white hair, which was the cut in the same short, almost shaggy, style Nate's hair was.

Jon stood over the edge of the hill, looking down at the course, and fiddling absently with his stopwatch.

"You guys have any plans for tonight?" He asked suddenly, turning. Nate laughed, while Sebastian grinned.

"Do we ever?" Sebastian asked sarcastically.

"Girls, then?" Jon asked, brightening.

"Mal and Suzy Q gave us an invite." Nate announced, from under the bike.

"Didn't I say just the tires?" Sebastian interupted. Nate ignored him, and went on.

"A bunch of people are meeting at Mal's to watch The Bourne Identity." Nate slid out from under the bike, and wheeled it back to Sebastian. "Shred it, bro."

Sebastian hopped back on the bike, and glided over to the starting block. 

"Ready, set, go!" Jon yelled, throwing one arm in the direction of the path, while clicking the stopwatch with the other. Sebastian was off like a flash.

He bounced and skidding down the trail, 'breaking rocks' and popping fallen logs on the way. Near the end, he spotted a tall figure standing the in middle of the trail.

"Watch out!" He yelled, slamming on the brakes. He skidded to a stop, inches from the person, and was met with an arrow-tip, dangerously close to his forehead.

"Friend or foe?" The person demanded, while Sebastian did a quick once-over of the man, leaping off the bike and backing away.

"Um..friend." The man was dressed in clothes of various green shades, and he was young and pale.

"Prove yourself."

"Dude, what looney bin did you escape from?" Sebastian asked. He gave a small gasp as he noticed the man's pointy ears.

"Looney bin?" The man asked, lowering his bow, while confusion flickered in his eyes.

"Never mind then..." Sebastian stopped backing away, feeling suddenly sorry for the strange man. He heard Nate and Jon yelling for him, and their footsteps, as they rushed down the steep trail. The stopped dead in their tracks, and watched with interest.

"Name yourself." The man ordered.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Lapham. Do you care to tell me why you're on _my downhill course, pointing an arrow and me, and demanding my name?"_

"I'm Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I was seperated from my companions today."

"Legolas? Come up with another, idiot." The elf's eyes flashed dangerously.

"It is true! I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." He insisted.

"Prove it." Sebastian challenged. Ever faithful Nate, the little bookworm and Lord of the Rings expert would back him up.

"I shall." Legolas' replied.

"Seb, look at his ears!" Nathan exclaimed in a low whisper. Sebastian nodded. There was a pause.

"Alas..." Legolas murmured sadly. "I fear I cannot prove it in any way. I have nothing about me which implies princeship."

"Seb, I think he's telling the truth." Nate offered, and Seb whirled.

"Nate, he's a freak!" He shot back, low enough so that a normal human standing as far away as the elf, wouldn't have been able to hear. But the keen ears of Legolas caught it.

"I am not!" He interjected angerily. "And I wish you would stop saying such!"

"Okay, okay. Fine." Sebastian turned. "If it's true, you need a place to stay. You can come with us. But one wrong move and you're out on the streets, get it?" Legolas nodded.

"I'll, um, get the bike. Meet at your place?" Jon asked, keeping an eye on Legolas. Sebastian nodded.

"Sure." Sebastian agreed, trudging back up the hill. Nate however, watched Legolas carefully, who remained frozen in place, scanning the area fearfully. He believed him, even if Seb didn't. Legolas seemed rather lost, and dazed, now that he looked closer. Nate recalled as much as he could of his extensive study into Lord of the Rings, and finally remembered the phrase for which he had been seeking.

"Mellon, Legolas?" Nate asked hesitantly. Legolas looked at him sharply, his eyes lighting at the familar words. A small smile began to creep upon the elf's fair face. Nate nodded towards the trail.

"Come on, they're probably waiting." Legolas nodded, and followed silently.

*-*-*

When Nate and Legolas arrived at the parking lot, Seb already had the car started, and Legolas watched it hum, curiously. Nate opened the car door, and motioned for Legolas to get in. Legolas slid into the car, his eyes darting about suspiciously. Nate sat next to him, and shut the door.

Seb started to back up, and Legolas jumped, and gave an Elvish curse. Nate laughed.

"It's a cart without horses, Legolas." He explained. Legolas turned to face Nate, his eyes wide and wondering.

"A moving cart without horses?" He asked. Nate nodded.

"It's called a car." He told him, ignoring a rude, exasperated sigh from Seb, as they moved forward towards the highway. Legolas stared in wonder out the window, his hand still clutching the bow, as if it were his lifeline.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Nate asked suddenly. Legolas shook his head.

"I ate but yesterday noon. I'll be fine for a few more hours."

"Seb, stop at a McDee's." Nate ordered, pulling out his wallet. "Legolas, I'm about to introduce you to American cuisine. Hamburgers and french fries."

Seb pulled into the drive-thru, and turned to Nate.

"What do you and the Elf want?" He asked sarcastically. Nate grinned.

"Two cheeseburgers, basket of fries, two cokes, a water, and some ketchup." Legolas watched curiously, as Seb spoke into a red box with holes in it, and blinked in surprise when the spoken words appeared on another box, the text resembling that of Middle-Earth man's. Minutes later, the smell of burgers and fries filled the car, as Seb continued on his drive to the apartment, sucking a straw that was protruding out of a cup of soda.

Nate, meanwhile, has stuck a straw in a cup of water, and was explaining to Legolas how to use it. Legolas tried to pay attention, but he was still wary of the car, and found it hard to pay attention to anything when the machine was moving.

"Here, just suck on this...like a pipe..." Nate held the cup out to him. Legolas tentively tried it, and a smile brightened his face.

"It's clean! And cold!" He exclaimed joyfully, as he sipped the water.

At the apartment building, they tumbled out of the car, Seb walking ahead, holding the bag of food, and Nate and Legolas trailing behind, as Nate asked Legolas questions on the way up.

"So, you were separated from Aragorn and Gimli? Or was the Fellowship still together?" He asked, and Legolas's eyes darkened.

"How do you know of these things?"

"It's in the books...I mean, I've read about you..." Nate stuttered, realizing there was no logical explanation. How did you explain to someone that their life was in a book? "I'll show you. But, anyway, how were you seperated?"

"Aragorn, Gimli, and I were in Rohan. I went exploring near the stables, and hit my head upon a tree. When I woke up, nothing looked familar. I was searching for the stables, when, what is it you call him? Seb?" Nate nodded. "When Seb came flying down the path on that..that..."

"Bike." Nate supplied.

"Bike." Legolas repeated. "And then...this." He motioned to the strange, building dotted landscrape around them, littered with roads, and cars, and bright signs. Nate suddenly realized how foreign everything must be to the Elf, and he sighed.

"Come on, the apartment's this way."

*-*-*

"So, it's a hamburger?" Legolas asked, looking at the cheeseburger in front of him.

"Yeah, and you pick it up, and eat it like this." Nate demonstrated. "Dare acshully preddy gud." He finished, with a mouthfull of food. Seb sighed in disgust, and left the room. Legolas watched him leave.

"Your brother does not seem to like me." He announced, somewhat sullenlly.

"Aww, ignore him. He'll get over it." Nate replied. Legolas looked one last time in the direction that Seb had gone, before picking up the burger, and taking a careful bite.

"Strange." He commented, after he had finished chewing. "Strange, but fairly good." Nate grinned.

"Glad you like it."

*-*-*

The rest of the afternoon was spent explaining modern appliances to Legolas. He was rather fascinated by the stereo, and their 'strange' modern music. It took Nate almost an hour to convince Legolas to try the shower.

"It's just like rain!" Nate had assured him. Legolas had glared suspiciously at the little round silver piece, suspended from the ceiling.

When Nate finally convinced him, and got two towels out, he showed Legolas how to adjust the water, and what the shampoo was for. He brought some of Seb's clothes in, and handed them to Legolas.

"Put these on, when you're done. They'll be better than your clothes, for this time period anyway." He left the room, and closed the door behind him. Half an hour later, Legolas reemerged, his Elven clothes, bow and arrow, all remaining in the bathroom. Nate gave him a once over.

"It'll do. You look more like one of us, now." Legolas frowned at the full-length mirror, not quite liking the way he looked in jeans and a t-shirt. "What about your ears, though...and your hair." Nate continued. Legolas whirled.

"What is wrong with my hair? And my ears?" He demanded. Nate smiled patiently at him.

"Legolas, I don't know when or how you'll get back to Middle-Earth. For now, you should try to blend in. We could cut your hair, and you could wear a hat to cover up your ears." Another forty-five minutes of heated arguing ensued, and Seb watched amusedly.

"Fine! Fine! I'll cut my hair and wear a hat!" Legolas finally gave up with a sigh, as he sat on the couch.

"I'll be back with the scissors and comb. Wait in the kitchen." Nate cried, dashing to the bathroom before Legolas could change his mind.

Legolas sat on a stool in the kitchen, as Nate combed his silky blonde hair. Seb once again watched, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

Nate began to deftly snip at the hair, and a horrified expression grew on Legolas's face. It was all Seb could do to keep from laughing. Minutes passed before Nate announced,

"I'm done!" Legolas lept up, and ran to the mirror. His hair was short, and close cropped, completely different from the long locks he was used to. He frowned at mirror once again, and dejectedly made his way to the couch. Nate swept up the hair on the kitchen floor, and soon came to sit next to him, while Seb disappeared into a back room again.

"It's not really that bad, is it, Legolas?" Nate asked, and Legolas forced a small smile. 

"I guess not." Nate grabbed a bucket hat off the coffee table, and slid it onto Legolas's head, making sure the tips of his ears were covered. "That'll do it." Nate announced cheerfully. Legolas scowled at the floor.

"Nate, we still going to the party?" Seb asked, coming out of the back bedroom.

"Why not?" Nate asked, grinning still. Legolas continued to scowl.

*-*-*

"Who's the friend?" Mal asked, as she waved them into the already full apartment.

"Lector." Nate announced hastily, shooting a warning glance to Seb. Legolas looked up sharply at the greeting, but gritted his teeth and said nothing.

"Oh. Hey Lector. We're going to play some games before we start the movie." Mal announced. Nate pulled Seb aside.

"She's read the books!" He whispered harshly. Seb nodded. They joined the party, which was spread out around the living room, some on couches, some on chairs, some on the floor. Legolas remained back against the wall, refusing at first to join. Nate waved to him.

"Come on." Legolas reluctantly nodded, and moved to where Nate was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Okay, first we're going to play Truth or Dare, the Modified Version." Mal began. A few cheers echoed throughout the room. "Rules: 1. The picker choses the action. 2. Second options are always worse. I'll go first. Zack, I pick Dare." A teen across the room nodded.

"What'll it be?" He asked lazily, from his spot on the couch.

"I dare you to jump out the second story window." Mal announced, and Zach shrugged.

"Here goes." He sauntered over to a window, and pried it open. Everyone crowded around to watch, except Legolas, who could have cared less. Cheers erupted as he lept out, and landed on his feet in some bushes.

"Be right up!" He called, brushing himself off. Seconds later, he rushed into the room, breathless.

"My turn! I pick Lector." Everyone's eyes turned to Legolas. He cringed ever so slightly. Nate let out an inaudible groan. "I also pick Kiss. Lector, you have to kiss Tammy. And not just a peck on the cheek." Tammy blushed, and Legolas' face reddened. Zack went on. "And if you don't kiss her, you have to imitate Elvis in the parking lot, without a shirt on." The red glow on Legolas' face deepened.

"I will not do either." He growled.

"You have to." Zack retorted. "It's in the rules." Legolas jumped up.

"I will not do either!" He repeated, storming out of the apartment.

"What a sore loser." Someone muttered. Something inside Nate snapped.

"Just shutup! You don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled, following Legolas. Downstairs, he looked around.

"Legolas?" He called out. "Legolas, where are you?" He looked out the front doors, and saw no one, so he darted for the back. Nate found him near the rear exit.

Legolas stood, head leaning against the wall, and he supported himself with one arm.

"Legolas, I'm sorry...I didn't know they would..." Nate paused. "Legolas? What's wrong?" He mentally slapped himself. 'Stupid question, Nate! Stupid!' Legolas slammed the wall with his other arm and sank to the floor.

"I want to go home...I just want to go home.." He muttered, biting back the tears that threatened to fall. Nate remembered reading that Elves could only die of wounds, or grief, and a panic rose in him.

"Legolas, I swear we'll find a way for you to get back. I'm really sorry about everything. Let's just back to my apartment for now, okay?" Legolas didn't move. Nate slumped against the wall.

"I don't mean to sound like some corny kid's show, but, I wasn't much of a _mellon, was I?" He went on, not bothering to pause for a response. "I made you cut your hair..and then I dragged you to this stupid party. I'm really sorry, Legolas. I feel like such a freak." Still, Legolas didn't move. Nate knelt next to him, in alarm._

"Legolas?" He repeated urgently. The Elf's eyes were closed, and his breathing shallow. Nate cursed, and shook him gently. "Legolas?" Still no response. Nate jumped up, and ran to get Seb.

*-*-*

"What do you mean, he wouldn't answer you?" Seb demanded, as Nate led him down the hall hurriedly.

"I don't know! He passed out or something." Nate replied. They rounded the corner, and saw Legolas in the same position Nate had left him in.

"Fine, let's get him to the car. Try to wake him up." Seb ordered. Nate once again knelt next to Legolas.

"Legolas? Come on, wake up! Legolas!" The Elf didn't stir. Nate looked up at Seb with panic-striken eyes. Seb reluctantly realized the seriousness of the situation, and sighed.

"Okay, I'll take his arms. You take his feet." Seb lifted Legolas' upper body, while Nate struggled to get a hold of the Elf's long legs.

They made it to the car without anyone noticing, and slid Legolas in the back seat.

Within minutes, they were on their way.

*-*-*

Legolas woke, and blinked at the ceiling. Unfamilar music played in the background, and he was in a soft bed. He shot up, and looked around. The room was as unfamilar as the music, and he sighed softly, trying to clear his puddled mind. Everything seemed shaky, and he felt rather dizzy, which was quite a new sensation to the Elf, to say the least. He sat, unmoving, trying to make the world stay still, but it refused to listen.

His head began to pound, and he reluctantly acknowledged it as a headache. He laid back down, afraid to make any sort of noise, and afraid to try and stand up. He closed his eyes again, and drifted back to a troubled sleep.

*-*-*

Nate felt Legolas' forehead, and a worried frown creased his eyebrows.

"Seb, Elves aren't supposed to get sick!" He protested, turning to Seb, who stood at the foot of the bed. Seb shrugged.

"So he's not an Elf." Seb replied.

"He is, Seb! Look at his ears! I had to explain everything to him today, he didn't even know what a couch was, or a hamburger-" Nate stopped suddenly, and paled. "You...you don't think that could make him sick, do you?"

"What, the couch?" Seb asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, the hamburgers! The coke! He's not used to the carbination, the artificial sugar, the coloring..." Nate paused for breath. Seb brightened a bit.

"That just might be it!" Nate saw with astonishment that his big brother was agreeing with him, so he took the chance, and ran with it.

"And that, with the grief, the tramua from being seperated from his world, and that bump on his head."

"Wait, what do you mean 'bump on his head'?" Seb demanded.

"He said he was exploring near the stables in Rohan, and hit his head on a tree or something...when he woke up, he was here." Nate stuttered in reply. Seb cursed under his breath.

"Okay, so I admit he's an Elf, as farfetched as that is. But he's sick, and there is no way we can explain this to a hospital. What do we do now?" Seb asked, sinking into a nearby chair.

"Well...lot's of sleep...water...." Nate cursed. "I wish Tolkien had explained exactly _what Elrond did while he was healing people." Seb nodded desparingly. Nate sat next to him, and they both gazed at the sleeping Elf, who continued to toss and turn._

*-*-* 

"Aragorn, sir." An aide bowed to him, and Aragorn turned from his sword, which he was sharpening carefully. "No sign of Legolas, the Elf. He's been missing since yesterday afternoon."

"Legolas is missing?" Aragorn asked, standing up. At that moment, Gimli came charging into the room.

"Legolas is missing!" He announced. Aragorn waved to the aide, who bowed again and disappeared.

"I just heard." Aragorn replied.

"Shall we go search?" Gimli asked.

"Let's go." Aragorn sheathed his sword, and they ran towards the forest.

*-*-*

Nate sighed, and trudged towards the tiny kitchen.

"His fever broke." He announced, sitting on a stool, next to Seb, who was looking down into a glass of iced tea.

"To think that our carbonation would be that effective." He murmured distractedly.

"I read once that third-world refugees have a hard time adapting to all our sweet foods, and some of them never do. I guess 2,000 some years without them..." Nate trailed off.

"Geesh. He doesn't look 2,000." Seb muttered. "If only we had looks like that. Did you see the way Mal was looking at him?"

"Yep. You noticed?" Nate asked dryly. Seb nodded. A loud croak from the bedroom caught their attention. Nate rushed back, and Seb remained where he was.

Seconds later, Nate reappeared.

"The fever broke, but...his stomach..." The bathroom door slammed shut, and a sound similar to muffled coughs came from the room. Seb sighed, and frowned at his iced tea.

"I actually feel sorry for him. I can't imagine, never being sick before in your life... then... wham."

"Tell me 'bout it." Nate agreed, sitting back down. He started laughing hysterically, and Seb looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Nate finally recovered, and clung to the counter so he wouldn't fall off the stool.

"I'm sorry..it's just, you do realize how ridiculous this all is, don't you? The Downhill Devils, for the first time in almost two years, miss a sunny day on the course, and why? It's because we've got the Prince of the supposedly make-believe Mirkwood heaving up a McDonalds cheeseburger in our bathroom, no disrepect to the aforementioned Elf." Seb couldn't help but laugh when he viewed it through Nate's reasoning.

"It does sound out of whack, doesn't it?" Suddenly, a knock on the door startled them.

"I'll get it. You go see how Prince Mirkwood's doing." Seb announced, sliding off his stool. Nate nodded, and went down the hall to the bathroom door. Seb pulled the front door open, and grinned. Jon stood there, with Seb's bike.

"Hey, sorry I didn't drop this off yesterday. I noticed something was wrong with the chain, and I took it to the shop."

"I thought it was clicking funny yesterday." Seb replied, waving him in. Jon wheeled the bike in and leaned it against the wall. "Something to drink?" Seb offered. Jon nodded.

"Sure."

Meanwhile, Nate knocked softly on the bathroom door, waiting for a response from the now-silent room.

"Legolas?"

"What in Valor's name is wrong with me?" Came the low moan. Nate stifled the urge to laugh.

"I think the soda and burger made you sick." Nate replied. Another moan, this one unintelligable, came from the room. Nate cracked open the door, and when he was met with no resistance, pushed it open more, and slipped inside the dim room.

Legolas sat with his back against the wall, opposite from the toilet, pale and shaking like a leaf. Nate flushed the toilet, not even daring to look inside it, and held out an arm to the Elf.

"Come on, I'll help you back to the bed." Legolas accepted gratefully, and Nate pulled him onto his feet.

In the bedroom, Legolas laid back down, and murmured softly.

"So, this is being sick?" He asked.

"Yep." Nate replied glumly, turning to leave the room. "Want anything? Water or something?" Nate asked, before closing the door. Legolas gave a weak nod of his head.

"Water...please..." Nate flicked the light off, and let the room.

Jon, meanwhile, watched from the kitchen with interest.

"Isn't that the Elf-dude?" He asked, when Nate returned to the kitchen, and pulled out a glass.

"That's him." Seb replied.

"Is he sick or something?" Jon inquired, with never failing logic.

"He's not used to coke...the carbonation and sugar bothers him, or something. So Nate says." Seb replied with a shrug.

"Be right back." Nate left, bearing a glass of water.

"He's staying here?" Jon continued.

"It was Nate's idea, until last night. Then I had to let him stay."

"What happened?" Jon asked, as Nate rejoined them. 

"Well, we went to the party...and Mal started a game of Truth or Dare, the Modified Version. It all went downhill from there."

"Oh..." Jon said, trying to make it look as if he understood.

"He wants to go home." Nate added softly. Seb nodded.

"Who wouldn't?"

*-*-*

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried out, scanning the area with his eyes.

"Legolas!" Gimli echoed gruffly.

"It's been four hours, with no sign of him." Aragorn turned to Gimli.

"Where could he have gone?" Gimli asked, looking around. Aragorn shrugged despondently.

"I know not."


	2. Dance to the Stars

NAT: Everytime I reread this part, Vanessa Carlton's A Thousand Miles plays over and over in my head, and I have no idea why. Just read please. R/R WELCOMED WITH GREAT WELCOMES! Flames will be used to hurt Seb, because, all though I originally planned him to be the nice dude, Nate (who I now think is MUCH cooler) took over that job, while Seb just became a big brat. Anywho, read. 

The Land I Call My Home 

Part 2: Dance To The Stars 

_Two weeks later... _

Nate was cooking dinner, singing along with a Linkin Park CD, while Legolas watched him with interest. Seb and Jon sat in front of the TV, watching a movie. The CD player fascinated Legolas, while he just learned to ignore the TV. His hair was brushed down, and the hat lay abandoned on the counter, the apartment being the only place where he would take it off. 

"Legolas, hand me that pan, will you?" Nate pointed to a pan on the counter, not taking his eyes off the chicken he was cutting. 

"Here, Nate." Legolas handed him the pan, and Nate smiled his thanks. 

Minutes later, Nate cursed loudly. 

"Blast it! Forget the stupid chicken!" He growled, dumping the black and charred chicken into the trash. "The pan must have been too hot." 

"Seb," Jon nudged him. "Your little bro ruined dinner again. Let's go pick up some girls, and take 'em out to dinner, like I suggested." Seb turned around to see Legolas biting back a grin, and Nate scowling at the pan. 

"Fine..fine..I'll get the car. Legolas, grab your hat and come with me. Nate, clean that up, and Jon, go grab one of my shirts. You're covered in grease." Jon looked down at his shirt, and saw that Seb's statement was true. The morning and afternoon had been spent at the downhill course, where Nate and Seb had dominated, Jon had fixed bikes, and Legolas had watched and timed (Much to his own delight, for he found the stopwatch amazing). 

Legolas obediantly picked up the hat, and trailed after Seb. As soon as they left, Jon began talking to Nate. 

"Legolas is kinda creepy sometimes. He doesn't talk, he just listens and watches everything, like a hawk." 

"Aww, don't pick on him Jon. Everything here is new to him. How would you feel if you were in his shoes? Don't you think you'd stay pretty darn silent?" Jon grudgingly agreed, as he put a new shirt on. 

"Ready?" He asked. 

"Ready." Nate confirmed, and they left the apartment. 

*-*-* 

"They're hot." Jon whispered to Seb, and he shook his head. 

"Not three. We're looking for a group of four." He replied under his breath. 

"Four? You mean Legolas wants a girl too?" Jon asked in surprise, barely low enough to stay out of Legolas' earshot. 

"He didn't ask, but I don't want him left out." Seb replied. Jon frowned and kicked at a rock. 

They walked the streets of their Maine hometown, just as the light was fading, and the streetlife was booming. 

"There!" Jon pointed to a group of four girls, not half-bad looking either. Seb nodded. 

"Let's go." On the way over, he nudged Nate, who, being the smallest and the youngest, seemed to have more of an effect. 

"Hey, girls." Nate said smoothly. "You have plans for tonight?" Three of the girls looked at each other a giggled, while the fourth scanned the boys with concealed interest, her bright green eyes taking in detail. She smiled at Legolas, and he couldn't help smiling back. 

"No, not really." One of them finally replied. 

"How about dinner with us, at Captains?" Nate offered. The girls looked at each other again, and giggled some more, before turning back to the boys. 

"And if Daddy calls me," The first one began again. "Who shall I tell him I'm with?" She tapped her cell-phone. Nate grinned broadly. 

"Tell him the Lapham Downhill Devils and Co., of Downhill BMX Racing have taken you to what is arguably the best seafood restauraunt in the state." The three girls blushed, and turned back to each other, leaving the fourth one out of the conversation. 

"Okay. We'll go." The girls nodded eagerly. 

"Do I have the pleasure of your name?" Nate asked, holding nearest girl's hand. 

"Brandy." She giggled again. Seb did the same with the second girl. 

"What 'bout you, doll? Gotta name?" 

"Nicki." She replied with a sweet smile. Jon made his move, and took the hand of the third girl. 

"Does your angel face have a name to go with it?" 

"Cessna." She answered. Legolas listen to the introductions in barely contained disgust. He would never understand men. The fourth girl looked at him, and he found himself looking back at her. 

"Well..." He began awkwardly. 

"Yes?" She answered. 

"What is your name, praytell, fair Lady?" He asked, resorting to Middle-Age manners. She blushed a bit. 

"Ari." She replied with a soft, mysterical smile. Legolas found himself speechless. 

"Shall we join them?" He finally asked, nodding towards the disappearing sixsome. 

"Why not?" She replied. He bowed low, and offered his arm as he straightened. She grinned joyfully, pleased with the strange man and his manners. 

"Lady Ari, if I may?" He asked. She nodded, and linked her arm through his. 

*-*-* 

"Dinner was wonderful." Seb announced, sitting back in his chair. The three Barbie-stereo types nodded in agreement. 

"Did the meal please you, Lady Ari?" Legolas asked softly, low enough so that only she could hear. She nodded. 

"It was wonderful, Legolas." Ari answered. She hadn't yet corrected him for calling her Lady Ari, in fact, she found it quite enchanting. She found everything about this strange man, so unlike his peers, enchanting. 

Legolas found himself enjoying the present world for the first time since he had arrived. She was so interesting, exquisite. Nate nudged Seb, and pointed with his eyes, and raised eyebrows. Seb turned to look at Legolas and Ari, who were caught up in one another's eyes, oblivious to the growing number of stares from the other occupants of the table. Jon and Cessna had now noticed the intent gaze between the two, and Brandy and Nicki were slowly catching on. 

"Heya.." Nicki nudged Ari and purred seductively. Ari turned to her with a displeasing frown, and Legolas looked down at the table cloth, his cheeks on fire. 

"Everyone done?" Nate asked, standing up. "I'll go pay." He left the table, and Ari continued to gaze scornfully at Nicki, while Legolas sipped his water in an attempt to make his hot cheeks cool. 

*-*-* 

"Dude!" Seb exclaimed as soon as they got into the car. "You didn't even get her number!" 

"Should I have asked?" Legolas asked, watching wistfully as Ari disappeared down the street. 

"Oh, definatly." Seb nodded. Legolas sighed and stared at the sidewalk, through the window as Seb pulled away from the curb. 

*-*-* 

"Aragorn." The dwarf asked cautiously, stepping beside the man, atop the hill. 

"Yes, Gimli?" 

"Do...do you think he's alright? Wherever he is?" He asked, a bit uncertainly. 

"I know not, Gimli. And I wish to Elbereth I did." 

*-*-* 

Along with time, many things had changed in Legolas' life. Learning to drive the strange car machine, a New Found Glory concert, learning how to ride a bike, among other things, had conspired. Legolas constantly found himself making up excuses not to go 'Girl Picking' with three guys. He thought back with a grin to one of his best excuses, 

_"Nate, I'm not going!' _

_ "Legolas, come on. It'll be fun." _

_ "No, and besides, I am at least 2,000 some years older than any girl I go out with, so why bother?" Laughter had followed immediatly after, while Legolas stood frowning at the three. _

Just an hour before, he had managed to brush them off yet again. Ari still lingered on his mind, and he couldn't fathom why. He decided he'd go for a walk. 

He left the apartment, and reveled in the cool breeze, and the setting sun. He found himself walking to the park, as he was doing more and more lately. He finally stopped, and sat on a bench, gazing up at the stars that were beginning to twinkle. 

Four long months and the constellations were still unfamilar to him. He wondered often, if there was any way to get back, and found himself wishing most earnestly to return. He hated the world he had entered. The music, however enchanting he had found it first, was now bothering him. The smell of oil and gas littered the air, and he was lucky to find a clean breath anywhere. The woods were unfamilar, sickly, and thin, according to Elvish standards, but the lonliness was the worst. 

The stars glittered brighter, and he sighed, setting his hands on his lap. Words and memories bombarded him, the closeness of the sky bringing back things, and making his eyes water with longing. 

"Oh, Elbereth, will I ever go home?" He whispered softly, searching in vain for the bright Elven-named star. 

"Who are you talking to?" A voice from behind asked. He jumped, and spun around. 

"Lady Ari?" He asked in disbelief. 

"Legolas! It's been a while, hasn't it?" She exclaimed, sitting next to him. 

"You remembered me!" He proclaimed, somewhat joyously. 

"Of course. No one else has called me Lady Ari before." She replied with a smile. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" She more stated than asked, looking up at the stars. Legolas followed her gaze. 

"Yes." He murmured. "The stars..." 

"You are lonely." Ari announced mournfully. 

"Why do you say such?" He demanded suddenly, inwardly awed that she mentioned what he had just been feeling. 

"Why else would you be talking to the stars?" She asked. He couldn't answer. She went on. "Actually, I've been thinking a lot about you." 

"Really?" He asked, surprised. 

"Really. You were just so queer when we met, yet lonesome. I don't know how to say this, really, but, I don't even know you, and yet, I've missed you..." She stopped, and sighed. 

"I've felt the same." He admitted. There was an awkward pause. Suddenly, Legolas stood and held out his hand. "Dance, Lady Ari?" She looked around the otherwise deserted park, and the large patch of green grass behind him, bathed in moonlight. 

"To what?" She questioned. 

"To the stars." He replied truthfully. She smiled, and took his hand. As they danced in the grass, under the stars, Legolas looked into her eyes, and Ari gazed back into his. Legolas was surprised to find that the lonliness had disappeared. Instead, it was replaced by a great peace of mind. He felt as if he could dance forever.... 

NAT: okies, i know you're all going to kill me for this, but can you wait and at least kill me later, when I do something awful and unexpected? the awful thing that makes this different from the rest? yeah, you heard me! Legolas Breakdown, Panic Style. 


	3. I No Longer Belong

NAT: Welcome to the Twilight Zone: LOtR Style. Please fasten your jaws securely to your mouth, so they do not drop off in awe of my complete insanity, mushiness, and whatnot. Thank you. For those of you who keep your jaws on, there will be complimentary internet cookies at the end of the show. 

okies, okies, I KNOW the last one was mushy, and this one may be too. at least i warned you. 

flames will now be used to...to....to....kill Mr. Freeze, for lack of ingenius response. 

The Land I Call My Home 

Part 3: I No Longer Belong 

"Violet! Violet, come back here!" The tall, blonde man chased the little girl across a backyard. 

"Daddy!" She squealed as he swept her up and began tickling her. "Daddy! Mercy!" She gasped, out of breath. He stopped tickling, and gave her a fierce hug. 

"My turn!" She turned on him, and tickled him back, while he laughed out of pure joy. 

A lady sat on the back porch, watching them, while holding a baby boy, about one year old, on her lap. The boy scrunched up his tiny face, and began to wail. The man bounced up, and sprinted over to them. 

"Does Legan want to play?" He asked, taking the boy and tossing him in the air. The lady jumped up, and watched worriedly. 

"Legolas, Legolas, please don't! You'll drop him!" She finally called out. Legolas held the boy, and looked at him intently. 

"Mama says I'm going to drop you. Do you think that's true?" The little boy shook his head with a laugh. 

"Dada won shop me." he exclaimed cheerfully. 

"I think it's time we taught Mama a lesson." Legolas whispered something in the boy's ear, and he nodded with a toothy grin. 

"I ickle oo!" He shouted, as Legolas held him Superman style, and 'flew' him to the lady. She laughed, but her eyes were still serious. 

"Really, Legolas..you scare me when you do that." She scolded, taking the baby, as he laughed again. 

"Ari, I won't drop him." Legolas felt a tug on his leg, and looked down to see petite, three-year-old Violet pulling on his jeans. 

"Toss me up, Daddy! Toss me up!" 

"Are you sure?" Legolas faked doubt. "I might throw you too high." Violet's eyes widened. 

"What will happen?" She asked with her green eyes as big as saucers. 

"You'll get stuck in the sky. And then, when night comes, everyone will ask, 'What's that purple star?' And I'll have to tell them, 'That's my little girl Violet. I tossed her too high today, and she got stuck up there'." 

"Daddy..." Violet whined playfully. "That's not true. Besides, I wouldn't mind being a star." 

"Oh, but I would." He replied seriously. 

"Why, Daddy?" 

"Because, then I wouldn't be able to play with you!" He answered, tossing her up suddenly. She squealed in delight, and landed safely in his arms. 

Ari looked at her watch, then up at the sky. 

"Bathtime!" She announced, setting Legan on her hip. Violet moaned as Legolas slung her over his shoulder. 

"Do I *bounce* have to?" She asked, as he ran up the steps. 

"Yes. Mama says." He replied solemnly. 

"But *bounce* you can tell her to wait!" Violet protested. 

"Oh, I don't think I'll do that. If we don't start soon enough, we won't have time for a bubble bath!" 

"Bubbles!" Violet shouted in his ear, Legolas grimaced, but his smile remained. 

"Ubbles!" Legan echoed his big sister, while waving his arms around in the air excitedly. Ari just laughed. 

*-*-* 

Ari slipped into the bedroom, and sighed. Legolas was already asleep on the bed, sprawled out on top of the covers. She changed into her nightgown, and laid down next to him. 

"They asleep?" He mumbled. 

"You're still awake!" She exclaimed. He nodded, and rolled over to face her. 

"That wasn't the question. I asked if they were asleep." 

"Yep. Finally." 

"I used to think chasing Orcs was hard. That was before I had two toddlers."Ari smiled softly. 

"Do you ever want to go back?" She asked, rolling over into his arms. Legolas sighed as he held her close. Her hair was in his nose, and it smelled faintly of strawberry bubble bath. But he didn't mind. It was comforting, assuring. 

"I used to. But not now. I couldn't leave you, Violet and Legan." He said seriously, kissing her lightly on the top of the head. "Besides, I've finally gotten accustomed to soda, and the way you people talk." He added jestfully. She laughed, and cuddled closer to him. 

"I love you, Elf and all, Legolas." 

"I love you too, Ari." He replied. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." 

*-*-* 

"Daddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Legolas heard the joyous scream in his ear the instant before the small figure bounced upon him on the bed. "Daddeeeee! DaddyDaddyDaddy!" She repeated jumping up and down. 

"Dada! Dada!" Legan toddled in after Violet, and struggled to pull himself on the bed. Legolas blinked and sat up, sleepily pulling Legan onto his lap, while Violet clung on his back. 

"What's the occasion?" He asked with a yawn, as Ari appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. 

"You're awake!" Violet shouted with enthusiasm, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. 

"Dada up, Mama!" Legan announced, pointing with a chubby finger to Legolas, a large grin plastered upon his young face. 

"They've been waiting for," Ari paused, and looked over at the clock. "Twenty minutes for you to wake up." 

"Daddy, you said we could go to the park today!" Violet reminded him excitedly, sliding off the bed, and attempting to pull him out after her. 

"Did I?" He asked Ari, while following Violet, and climbing out of bed. 

"You did." She answered, while watching them with her soft smile. Legolas stood, in boxers and a t-shirt, yawning, while holding Legan in one arm, and being tugged towards the dresser by the other arm, which Violet firmly grasped and pulled on. 

"Okay, okay. I'll get dressed. Go finish breakfast." He set Legan down and Violet ran out of the room, followed by toddling Legan. As soon as they left the room, he sat back down on the bed. 

"Who needs an alarm clock?" Ari asked wearily, sitting down next to him. Legolas rubbed his ear. 

"Not me." 

"I'm going to go help them with breakfast. You should get dressed before Violet realizes you're not as enthusiastic as she is about everything." 

"Like waking up?" Legolas asked with a lopsided grin. 

"Exactly." Ari laughed as she left the room. Legolas looked around the bedroom, and smiled at the familarity of everything. The dresser and matching bed he and Ari had picked out together, the comforter which had been a wedding present from Ari's parents, and other little things. 

Like, the sippy-cup on the dresser, the doll on the floor, his sneakers, and Ari's journal. He stood up, stretched, and lightly stepped over to the dresser, pulling out shorts and a t-shirt. 

He disappeared into the bathroom, and closed the door. Minutes later, as he pulled on his t-shirt, a little hand was knocking furiously at the door. 

"Daddy, are you dressed yet?" Violet demanded. 

"Yep." He replied, as he opened the door, and picked her up. 

"Toss me, Daddy!" Violet squealed. 

"Not inside, you'd hit your head on the ceiling." He said gently, setting her down near the table. Ari whizzed by, handing him a bowl of cereal and a spoon. 

"Eat. Then, please, get Legan dressed? Violet, no, don't go outside yet honey, help Mama clear off the table. Legan, don't you dare throw that spoon! Violet, no, the eggs go in the fridge. There, that's better. Legan, all done? Legolas, hurry up! I can't keep them in here for much longer!" Legolas had been slowly eating the frosted flakes, watching Ari buzz around the kitchen and prevent accidents, but at her plead, he began eating faster. He picked up Legan, and tucked him under one arm while he finished the cereal off with the other hand as the bowl sat on the counter. Legan grinned and drooled blissfully on the floor. 

Ari bent down to wipe up the drool, and wipe Legan's mouth off. 

"Legolas! Go get him dressed!" She begged, turning back to Violet. Legolas set Legan down on the floor, and tapped Ari on the shoulder. She spun around, and started to say something else, when he put a hand on her mouth. 

"I love you. Now, breathe and calm down." She did as he ordered, and he kissed her lightly on the lips. Violet watched with wide eyes, while Legan stared in wonder at the bubble he was blowing with his drool. 

"Eww..." Violet finally managed to blurt out. Legolas dodged past Ari and picked Violet up. 

"You want one?" He demanded playfully, as Violet squealed and struggled against his gentle hold. 

"No! No, don't! I'll get cooties!" Violet shouted as Legolas kissed her on the forehead. He ser her down, laughing, as she wiped furiously at the spot where he had kissed her. Legolas picked up Legan and went to get him dressed. 

*-*-* 

Legolas looked again at the address on the slip of paper, and read aloud to make sure he had everything right. 

"Roller rink...1050 Kasey Avenue..." He looked up at the street sign, and frowned. Norton. How did he end up on Norton? 

The light turned green, and Legolas pushed the gas to go forward, while trying to figure out the hopeless system of streets. Seven years, and it was still hard to navigate. He finally decided that it was the crazy American Human way of thinking. 

A cell phone rang, and he jumped before answering it. 

"Hello?" 

"Legolas?" 

"Ari! I'm almost there." He lied, turning on to Hamerheist St. 

"Good. Violet's afraid your going to miss her birthday party." 

"Put her on the line." 

"Daddy?" Came the hesitant voice only seconds later. "Will you make it in time for my birthday?" 

"Of course. I'm almost there, I promise. I just had to stop and pick something up." 

"My Barbie car!" She squealed, and Legolas heard a thump as the phone was dropped. Ari's voice came on a minute later. 

"You told her!" She accused. Legolas blinked, and glanced over at the recently wrapped Barbie sports car. 

"I didn't! She guessed!" He protested. "Hold on. I'll be there in just a second." Click. Legolas tossed the phone on the seat, and swerved onto Kasey Avenue with a relieved sigh. 

He could see the large, neon sign of the rollerrink only a few hundred yards down, and he sped up a little as he got closer. 

Out of nowhere, pulled a large pick-up truck. Legolas slammed on the brakes, and even with the seatbelt, was thrown forward. He screamed as he hit his head on the steering wheel, and all went black. 

*-*-* 

Ari looked impatiently at her watch, and then at the phone again. It had been ten minutes, and she suspected Legolas had gotten lost, as usual. She was about to call again, when the scream of a siren reached her ears from outside the rink. Ari suddenly had a gut-wrenching feeling she knew what had happened. 

"Nate, watch the kids, will you?" The family friend looked up, and nodded. "I'll be right back!" Ari called, as she rushed out the door and up to the road. A large red pickup truck was on it's side in the street, and her heart sank as she regconized the sleek black Explorer that she and Legolas owned, upside down next to the truck. Panic hit. 

She ran faster than she thought possible to the Explorer, and a policeman tried to hold her back. 

"M'am, please, it's not safe." 

"But my husband's in there!" She shouted at him, pointing to the Explorer. The policeman looked over at the SUV, and shook his head. 

"M'am, no one was in that car when we arrived. We've been looking for the occupant, we think he may have wondered off in shock. There was a bit of blood on the steering wheel..." That's all the further he got before Ari sank to her knees on the asphalt, whispering in horror, 

"He's gone back..." 

*-*-* 

Violet looked over carefully at her Uncle Nate, and slipped past him when Nate was helping Legan. She ran out the door, determined to follow her Mama, and possibly find Daddy. She heard a police car up on the road, and pumped her little legs as fast as she could. 

She gasped when she saw the wreck. First, she saw Daddy's car. Then, her Daddy's favorite bucket hat. Then, she saw her Mama, sitting on the road and crying. 

"MAMAAAAAA!" She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow, running over to Ari. Ari looked up, startled, and grabbed her little girl, holding her tight. 

"Mama, where's Daddy?" Violet asked frantically, looking towards the car. 

"Daddy's gone, Violet...Daddy's gone..." 

*-*-* 

Glorfindel was riding his horse at an easy trot through the woods, looking up at the sky, and enjoying one of the few peaceful moments of the day. True, the Dark Lord Sauron had fallen, but not without cost. Frodo and Sam made it back in poor health, but they quickly recovered. Merry and Pippen had journeyed with them back to the Shire years ago. 

But the house of Elrond could not be quieted as quickly. King Aragorn had gone, and taken Arwen to Gondor with him, and they had two small children already. Gimli the Dwarf never strayed far from Rivendell, with the unspoken hope that Legolas would someday return, while most had given the youngest Prince of Mirkwood up for dead, carried off by the Orcs no less. 

Elrond's house had since been trapped in a sorrowful daze, as the residents attempted to act happy and pleased, and meals were served, days went on, but it wasn't the same Rivendell it had once been. 

True, the fall of Sauron, the destruction of the Ring, and the departure of Arwen had something to do with it, but the disappearance of Legolas played a small part. Seven long years, and no word or whisp of the Elf had come. 

Glorfindel's thoughts were interupted by a scream to his left, and he turned hard upon the horse, and galloped in the direction of the sound. Within minutes, he reached a strange figure, sprawled out upon the forest floor, face and stomach to the ground. The figure was wearing strange clothes, and had short hair, yet he had Elvish ears, and a strange familarity about him. Glorfindel slipped off the horse, as several other Elves rushed into the small clearing. 

"We heard a scream, and came to investigate," One of them announced. Glorfindel nodded, and crept forward. He knelt, and carefully pushed the Elf over onto his back, and gasped. However strange the rest of the Elf may have appeared, the face was unmistakable. It was Legolas. He had a gash on his forehead, and his breathing was shallow, but Glorfindel was overjoyed, nevertheless. 

"Legolas!" He whispered, shaking the Elf. The other Elves who had joined gasped as well, and two of the three moved forward to see that it was indeed Legolas, the long lost Prince. 

He blinked, and looked up confusedly. 

"Glorfindel?" He murmured, somewhat disjointedly. Glorfindel nodded. Legolas shot straight up, into a sitting position, almost knocking Glorfindel down. 

"Calm down, Legolas!" Glorfindal cautioned, as Legolas shook his head violently. 

"Where are they? How'd I get back? Where are they?" He demanded. 

"Where are who?" Glorfindel asked in surprise. 

"Where are they?" Legolas demanded again, leaping to his feet and looking around. The forest surrounded them on all sides, and Glorfindel saw the light in Legolas' eyes go out. 

Legolas felt as if someone had plunged a knife into his heart. He knew instantly, that his family might as well be dead. He had no hope of seeing them again. He was back, but he didn't want to be back. 

"I want them back..." He whispered softly, sinking back down to the ground. Glorfindel watched in concern, and reached out to touch his friend's shoulder. Legolas jerked away, and wrapped his arms around his legs, rocking back and forth as if in a trance. 

"I want them back." He repeated. Glorfindel looked over at one of the three Elves. 

"Go get Elrond. Bring him here, now." He ordered. The Elf nodded, and kicked his horse gently, with a whispered Elvish word. 

*-*-* 

Elrond followed the Elf upon horseback, almost afraid to believe the words. Legolas was alive, and in the forest. But, his mind had been injured, somehow... 

The Elf lead Elrond into the clearing, and pointed. Legolas still sat, rocking back and forth, eyes wide and unblinking, yet full of pain. Elrond hastened to him. 

"Legolas?" He asked in a whisper, kneeling. Legolas jerked away from Elrond's extended hand. 

"Don't touch me." He growled. "I want to go home. I want them back. Now!" He demanded, looking up at Elrond. Elrond blinked in surprise. 

"Who, Legolas?" He asked gently. The Elf shook his head. 

"You wouldn't understand." 

"Legolas.." Elrond began again, but Legolas suddenly clutched his head and moaned. 

"Not now. Not now." He muttered, as Elrond watched worriedly. "Please, not now." The plead turned into a low groan, and Legolas slumped over, unconscious. 

"Help me. We need to get him back to Rivendell, now." Elrond stood up, and Glorfindel nodded. 

*-*-* 

Elrond watched Legolas toss and turn, with worry. Elves weren't supposed to get sick, yet, Legolas was. And the only sign of injury was the gash to his head, which wasn't even very deep. Legolas continued to thrash, and everyone once in a great while, an intelligeble word would escape his fevered lips. 

So far, they had only caught three. 

'Home', 'Please', and 'Ari'. 

NAT: So, did I shock you? Did your jaws drop? Did you hands clamp over your mouth? R/R! Are you in tears? I must knoowwww....Flame me if you like. I'm wearing fire-retardant material today. I cried when I wrote it. My friend cried when I read it to her. The last parts, anyway.... 


	4. Return To Me

NAT: Ooohhhh....Another wizard, a seeing stone, and a reason why. And some solutions. 

I'm afraid the title is stolen...Return to Me is a movie....very good movie at that...rent it sometime...but first...readdddd... 

The Land I Call My Home 

Part 4: Return to Me 

"King Elessar," The messenger bowed low to the King of Gondor, who sat on the floor with his daughter, playing dolls with her. 

"Yes?" Aragorn looked up from the little girl. The messenger bowed low again. 

"A message from Lord Elrond: Legolas has returned, but he is ill. Please come to Rivendell with all haste." Aragorn jumped up, startling the girl and the messanger. 

"What? They've found him?" He rushed to the door, flung it open, and yelled down the hall. "Arwen! Come quick!" The tall Elvish Queen of Gondor hurried towards the sound, bouncing a boy on her hip. 

"Aragorn?" 

"They've found Legolas! I must go to Rivendell-" Aragorn was interupted by a tug on his pant leg. 

"Daddy? Whatsamatter?" The little girl asked, looking up at him. 

"Hope, Daddy has to go somewhere for a while, okay? You stay with Mommy and Celeb." Aragorn told her, bending down to her eye-level. Hope nodded. 

"Okay. You'll be back soon?" 

"Of course, Hope." He said, standing. He turned to the messenger. "Have them get a horse ready for me, and a pack of food." The messenger nodded, and left them. He leaned forward to kiss Arwen on the forehead. 

"Soon. I promise." 

And with that, he was gone. 

*-*-* 

Elrond looked up, startled, as the doors to his main chamber where flung open. He had been sitting upon the chair, trying to find a solution to the problem at hand, but now he stood. 

"Where is he?" Two exclaimed as one. Gimli and Aragorn stood before him, dripping wet from the rain. 

"He is...ill..." Elrond admitted with much difficultly. It was few a pain that Elrond could not fix, and fewer still the illness of an Elf. 

"He was injured?" Gimli demanded, stepping forward. 

"No. He is sick." Elrond replied, looking down at the floor. 

"Sick?" Aragorn asked, confusion clear in his voice. "But, Elves..." 

"Elves aren't supposed to fall ill," Elrond finished for him. "I know. Yet, he has." 

"Where is he?" Gimli demanded again. Elrond shook his head. 

"You cannot see him now." 

"We must!" The exclaimed in unison, not even thinking about it. 

"Very well." Elrond relented easily, hoping that maybe the Ex-Ranger had learned something that had eluded Elrond himself, about medicine or such. But he doubted it. "But first, change out of the wet things. I will lead you to him when you're dry." 

*-*-* 

"Mama?" Violet slipped into the bedroom. Ari wiped away a tear, and turned to face her daughter. 

"What is it, honey?" 

"Is he really gone? Really?" She asked, lower lip trembling. Ari lowered her eyes, and nodded. "Can I sleep with you then? I'm scared by myself." 

"Okay. Let's get Legan too, okay?" Violet nodded. 

"He's too little still. He won't understand that Daddy's gone, right? We need to be strong for him." Violet asked and stated, with a child-like confidence, while her own tears were threatening to spill over. 

A tear slipped down Ari's face, and she didn't answer. 

*-*-* 

Elrond pushed open the door, letting Aragorn and Gimli into the room. Both gasps were audible. This Legolas was not the same one they had known years earlier. 

Aragorn quickly noticed how pale Legolas seemed, but the contrasting flush to his cheeks confirmed the fact that Legolas had a fever. 

"You can do nothing?" Gimli asked in a mere whisper. Elrond shook his head sadly. 

"I have tried everything. I'll continue to work, but there isn't much hope." Gimli stormed out of the room. Aragorn could hardly blame him. To think that their friend was so recently found, and yet would be taken again, was almost unbearable. 

"I will stay with him." Aragorn stated simply, sitting down in a chair near the bed. Elrond nodded. 

"I will be in my study." 

*-*-* 

Gandalf stalked into the small room, and glared at the white-haired man in front of him. 

"I've found you." He said sternly. The man jumped. 

"Gandalf! It has been a few hundred years my friend." 

"Traedan. Have you done anything to Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood?" The white-haired man shook his head. Gandalf glared harder. 

"Okay, fine, fine, I did play a little game with him." Traedan admitted. 

"What kind of game?" 

"I was experimenting in alternate world theories..." Gandalf stormed across the room, and gripped Traedan by the throat. 

"He's so sick, Elrond himself doesn't know what to do. Whatever you've done, undo it right now!" 

"Well, well, you see, I can't...one can only travel worlds twice, a there and back, you might say. I can't send him back. It's impossible. How did you find me out, anyway?" 

"I suspected your involvement. Who are the 'them' he keeps referring to? Do you know?" 

"Oh, yes...yes...I can bring them!" Traedan announced, scanning a book. 

"Do not. Let me go first and warn them." Gandalf stopped the younger wizard, who nodded compliantly. 

"Fine..." 

*-*-* 

Ari wiped away a tear, and walked away from the memorial tombstone. One week had passed, and nothing was easier. Violet's fourth birthday had been seemingly forgotten, and Legan wouldn't stop crying. She was walking away from the now-deserted graveyard, when a bright flash appeared before her, and a tall man with a gray beard and robe stood before her. 

"I am Gandalf, proper introductions can be made later, but, would you like to join Legolas?" She eyed him suspiciously, but slowly nodded. 

"Yes." 

"Then get your things together. We have not much time." 

*-*-* 

"Nate, thanks for watching the kids." Ari shouted, as she opened the door. She shoved Nate a handful of money, ignoring Nate's questioning glances at the wizard behind her. "I love you, Nate. You've been a great friend." Ari said, squeezing Nate into a hug, before pushing him out the door, and locking it. 

"What do I do?" Ari asked Gandalf, as Violet and Legan clung to her. 

"Pack." Gandalf replied. 

"Okay, Violet, go get your doll, and Daddy's hat. Legan, go get one car, and your sippy cup. I'll get the clothes and everything." Ari was off, moving around the house in a blur, putting complete trust in the Wizard, and risking pain again. Violet struggled to help, while Legan eyed Gandalf warily, clutching his car with one hand. Within fifteen minutes of the command, Ari stood before Gandalf with two bags, clutching her children's hands tightly. Gandalf smiled at them, before tapping the floor with his heavy staff. 

"Traedan, we're ready," 

There was another flash, and Gandalf stood in Traedan's study, alone with the other wizard. 

"Where are they?" He demanded. 

"Near Rivendell." Traedan replied with a shrug. 

*-*-* 

A knock at the gate alerted the young Elvish guard, and he peered over the side. 

"May I help you?" He asked, slightly surprised at what he saw. A lady, with two small children, all wearing strange clothes and carrying strange bags. 

"Can we come in?" The lady asked wearily. The Elf looked around the area, and nodded slowly, as he opened the gate. The lady and the two children slipped inside. 

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked, as he shut the gate behind her. 

"Is Legolas here?" She asked, hope creeping into her voice. 

"Yes, but, but he's ill, milady." The Elvish guard answered. 

"Ill? I must see him!" She cried. The older of the two children looked up with wide eyes. 

"Mama? Is Daddy sick?" She asked fretfully, as the lady bent down. 

"Shh, Violet. I'm sure he's fine." She quieted the girl, who bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. Meanwhile, the Elf's eyes grew as wide as the girl's when he caught her meaning. 

"I must see Legolas." The lady demanded again. "Take me to him." The Elf looked around desperatly, not sure what to do, and aware that he couldn't leave his post. Another Elf walked by at that moment, and paused to stare at the three strangers. 

"Glorfindel!" The Elf cried out, "Come here." He whispered something in Glorfindel's ear, and Glorfindel nodded slowly. 

"I'll see what I can do, Elbrian." He turned to the lady and the children. "Please, come with me." He led them up stairs, and down halls, before finally arriving in front of a door, where Elrond was pacing back and forth. 

"Elrond," Glorfindel motioned for him to come closer, and he whispered in his ear, much like Elbrian had done moments ago. Elrond smiled grimly, and turned to the lady. 

"I am sorry, milady, but Legolas is ill. I am afraid you cannot see him right now. Perhaps when he is feeling better?" As Elrond spoke, the little girl slipped around him, and without anyone noticing, opened the door behind Elrond. 

"Daddeeeeeeeeeeee!" She screamed as she saw the now-still figure on the bed. She ran to the bed even before Elrond or Glorfindel could stop her. Ari took the chance, and pushed past the Lord Elrond, and into the room. The little boy pulled from her grasp, and ran to the bed as well. 

"Dada?" He asked in a tiny voice. Ari was frozen for but a second. She flew to Legolas' side, and fell next to the bed, near tears. 

"Legolas, oh Legolas, I'm here. Please, wake up." Elrond watched with interest and surprise, despite himself. It seemed as if they had found the 'them'. He pitied them, for he had been working for a week now, with no results. But, he was proved wrong. 

Legolas blinked, and looked up at her. 

"Am I dreaming?" He asked in a whisper. Ari shook her head, tears slipping down her face. 

"No, Legolas. I'm real." 

"Daddy!" 

"Dada!" 

"I...I can't believe it. How'd you-" Ari put a hand over his mouth. 

"Not now." Violet and Legan had now bounced on the bed , and were clinging to him fiercely. Tears of joy sparkled in his eyes, but within an instant, were replaced by pain, as he clutched his head and moaned. 

"Another headache?" Ari asked worriedly. Legolas nodded, with his eyes squeezed shut. 

"Take the kids to another room." He finally managed to choke out. 

"I'll take them, Legolas." Glorfindel stepped forward, and picked the two small children up. "Let's go see Mr. Bilbo. I'm sure he has a story or two left." Glorfindel said to quiet them, as he left the room. 

"Want some Tylenol? I brought the extra-strength." Ari asked gently, and Legolas nodded. 

"Please." Ari went over to one of the bags she had dropped earlier, and pulled out a small white bottle. Elrond carefully watched everything, as she pulled out two small tablets, and handed them to Legolas, along with the water sitting beside the bed. 

Legolas swollowed them gratefully, and eased back onto the pillows. 

"Anything else?" 

"Hold me?" He asked with a tiny hopeful smile. She nodded, and walked around the bed, climbing in the other side. She slid in, and pulled him close to her, as his eyes closed in a contented sleep. 

Elrond quietly slipped out of the room, and it was only as he left that Ari realized he had been present. 

*-*-* 

Ari set another cool cloth on Legolas' head, and sighed. He blinked at her, and forced a smile. 

"What is it?" He mumbled sleepily, fighting the fever. 

"If I'm not mistaken, you haven't been this sick since the Candy incident." 

"And before that, it was the Coke." Legolas replied, closing his eyes simply to rest them. 

"Which I wasn't present for, and I'm forever thankful to Nate and Seb for not kicking you out." 

"Kick me out?" Legolas mumbled, opening his eyes. "They couldn't have, even if they wanted to. I spent the better part of two days in their bathroom with the door locked." 

"Those poor boys." She murmured jestfully. He coughed as he laughed. 

"Poor? Did Nate ever tell you how I really learned to drive?" Legolas asked, not noticing when Aragorn slipped into the room. 

"No." Ari took the cloth off his forehead, and replaced it with another. "Go on." 

"We were at the downhill courses, and Seb flipped over the handlebars when he was breaking rocks, and hit his head on a tree, and broke his ankle. The ambluance took Jon and Seb, but Nate was far too nervous to drive, and made me do it. He handed me the keys, climbed in the passenger side, and ordered, 'You drive. It's about time you learned anyway. Right is gas, left is brake. Pay attention to the signs, and you've got it.' I lost three hubcaps on the way, and Nate's only words to me after arriving at the hospital were, 'That was good. You're perfect.'" Ari was laughing by now, and Legolas leaned back into the pillows, noticing Aragorn for the first time. 

"Aragorn!" 

"Legolas! We've been waiting forever!" Aragorn stepped forward quickly, as he was acknowledged, and smiled at his long-lost friend. "Do I have the honor of meeting the fine lady?" He asked, bowing slightly to her. Legolas beamed. 

"This is Ari, my wife." 

"Wife?" Aragorn smiled pleasantly at her. "The two children in Bilbo's study must be yours then." Ari nodded, with her soft smile. 

"Violet and Legan." 

"Arwen and our two are to arrive here this afternoon. Hope and Celeb." Aragorn pulled a chair over, and sat down. "Has Gimli been in yet?" 

"The dwarf?" Ari asked with a laugh. "He's been in and out at least a dozen times already. Lord Elrond made him leave, so Legolas could rest. 

"I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation. Do you mind if I ask what the Candy incident it?" Even with the feverish flush, Legolas' face reddened considerably. Ari laughed lightly. 

"Legolas was introduced to far too many of our artificial sugar laced candies in one day." 

"M&Ms, Pez, Shocktarts, and Warheads, to name a few." Legolas mumbled. 

"And he got dreadfully sick." Ari finished. Aragorn raised an eyebrow. 

"And here we thought Elves weren't supposed to fall ill." 

"Middle-Earth Elves have never had Soda or Pixie-Sticks before." Legolas grumbled, closing his eyes again. Ari's hand was cool against his forehead, and the cloths helped. The fever was fading slowly, and drowisness was replacing the uncomfortable warmth. Ari and Aragorn noticed how sleepy the Elf seemed, and Aragorn took his exit cue like a pro. 

"I'll see you later, dinner, perhaps, milady? Arwen would be delighted to meet you, I'm sure." Aragorn said softly to Ari, rising from his chair, and backing towards the door. Ari nodded with a concerned smile in Legolas' direction. 

"Perhaps at dinner." She echoed, as he left the room. 

*-*-* 

"Ari, did you say you brought my sneakers?" Legolas asked worriedly, rummaging through the bag. 

"Yes. Blue bag, not the black one." 

"Oh." Legolas moved to the next back, and triumphantly pulled out a pair of Nikes. 

"Legolas, it'll be your first day out of the room. Don't overdo it, please?" Ari asked, gliding over and kissed him on top of the head, as he pulled the shoes on. 

"I'll try not to." Legolas replied sincerely. 

"Thanks." Ari continued brushing her hair, and Legolas stood before her. 

"How do I look?" He asked. She turned and looked at him. He wore his black and blue Nikes, comfortable looking blue jean shorts, and a Lapham and Elfman Downhill Devil's T-shirt, with a new addition. A small picture of a skull, with glowing eyes, and the phrase 'ph3r m3' in dripping red letters. 

"Wonderful. Go break some rocks." 

"Too bad you couldn't bring my bike." Legolas sighed regrettfully, as he pulled on his bucket hat. 

"You don't have to wear that, now." Ari reminded him. 

"Maybe I'll stop in a day or two. Habits die hard." He replied, leaving the room. He walked down the familar halls of Rivendell, towards the sound of laughter outside on a balcony. He stepped out, and the laughter ceased, and everyone froze. 

It was indeed a sight, for every eye present was locked on the little logo. Several eyebrows were raised. Legolas shrugged. 

"I worked for them." He replied nonchalantly. 

"Who were they?" Aragorn asked, almost fearfully. 

"A couple of young men. It was a Downhill BMX team." 

"BMX?" Aragorn asked. Legolas suddenly felt pity for Nate. 

"Bikes. Like a small horse with wheels." Legolas tried to explain. Aragorn looked his friend over. It was strange... 

Legolas looked like your average skater/biker Dad, in a Tony Hawk sort of way. Needless to say, it wasn't very common in Middle-Earth. 

Gimli joined them, and clapped Legolas on the back. 

"Good to see you out here, my friend. We've been worried." Gimli eyed the logo as well, but his look was one of appreciation instead. "Nice shirt." He muttered, sitting down on a bench. 

"Daddy!" 

"Dada!" 

"Daddy!"  
"Dada!" 

Four children ran out onto the balcony, two jumping around Legolas, and two around Aragorn. Aragorn picked Hope and Celeb, and Legolas did the same with Violet and Legan. 

"Daddy, toss me!" Violet begged, looking up at Legolas. Legolas grinned, and set Legan down for a minute. He held Violet under the arms, and without warning, tossed her high. She squealed, and remained in the air for several seconds before landing safely in his arms. Everyone on the balcony breathed a sigh of relief. Ari and Arwen, who had obviously watched the whole event, rushed forward. 

"Legolas! Not so high!" Ari berated, and Legolas blushed. 

"Fine, fine." 

"But it was fun, Mama! Really!" Violet protested, as Legolas set her down. Legan threw his arms up towards Legolas. 

"Oss me, eew, Dada!" Legolas picked him up, and with a cautious glance towards Ari, threw the boy a few feet into the air. 

"Hope, want to play tag?" Violet asked, looking up at Hope, still in Aragorn's arms. Hope looked expectantly at Aragorn. 

"May I play with Violet, Daddy?" 

"Of course." Aragorn said with a smile, setting her down. 

"How do you play tag?" Hope asked quietly, following Violet back into a high hall. 

Arwen took Celeb, and Ari took Legan, and they sat near the men, talking quietly. Legolas sat near Gimli, and leaned back in the chair. 

"So, how have things been in Middle-Earth?" 

"Aye, very well, Master Elf." Gimli replied heartily, as Aragorn nodded agreement. 

The small talk continued, discomfort growing slowly, as they encountered obstacles of speech and theory. Legolas more than once found himself trying to explain things such as 'car', 'fast food', 'playground', and 'stereo'. Legan slipped out of Ari's arms, and wandered over to Legolas, while Ari and Arwen continued to talk comfortably about the children, and other things easily related, no matter what the difference in accustomed time-periods. Legolas absently picked Legan up, and held him, as they continued to talk. 

The Man, Elf, and Dwarf (the other Elves having slipped off quite a while ago) had just begun talking about smaller happenings in Middle-Earth that Legolas had missed, when Violet and Hope returned, breathless and grinning. 

"Daddy," Violet walked over to Legolas, and tugged on his leg. "When will we get to see Uncle Nate again?" All conversastion froze, and five pairs of eyes turned on Violet. Legolas, with a glance towards Ari, knelt down. 

"Violet, we won't get to see Uncle Nate again." Violet stamped her foot impatiently, her grin fading. 

"But, but, Daddy! I want Hope to meet him! And he promised to get me a stopwatch!" Ari sprang to her feet to help Legolas. 

"Violet, Daddy can't do anything about it." Ari explained softly. Tears brimmed and threatened to overspill in Violet's eyes. 

"I hate it here!" She screamed, the tears falling. "I miss Uncle Nate, and my dolls! I never got to finish my birthday party, and it's all because of you!" She pointed accusingly at Legolas, her lower lip trembling violently. Legolas cringed, and Legan started to wail, and reach for Ari, frightened by Violet's outburst. Ari took the boy, as Legolas straightened, and stiffly left the balcony, slamming the door shut behind him. Violet sat down on the floor, arms crossed over her chest. 

"Violet Ariel Greenleaf, that was uncalled for. You will apologize to your father, and do so right now." Ari reprimanded fiercly, while the rest of the small group on the balcony watched, stunned. 

"It is too, true." Violet retorted. "And that's why he got mad. Because I was right." 

"Violet..." Ari began again, knowing she was fighting a lost battle. Violet scrambled to her feet, and ran as fast as she could away from her mother. Ari dumped Legan in Aragorn's arms, with a rushed request of, 'Hold him, please', before hurrying after her daughter. Hope tiptoed over to her father, and looked up at him with wide eyes. 

"Daddy, what's wrong with Violet?" 

"She's homesick," Aragorn finally replied, after a long uncomfortable silence. 

"Why did she yell at her father?" 

"I don't know." Aragorn lied, trying to calm Legan down, who continued to fuss. 

A sharp, high scream, followed by a more childish one, echoed throughout Rivendell. Aragorn jumped to his feet, Gimli following, while Arwen rushed Legan, Celeb and Hope into a nearby room. 

Aragorn hadn't even gotten to his feet before Legolas' door was flung open, and the swift Elf flew out of the room, still clad in his red and white Nikes. Legolas arrived at the source of the first scream just seconds before Aragorn did. 

Ari stood, trembling, and pointing with one hand towards the forest, her other hand clamped over her mouth. 

"It...it...took her...It was ugly and gray and it took Violet!" She stuttered, going into shock. 

"Orcs!" Gimli announced angerily, waving his axe in the air. Legolas caught his wife as she collasped. 

"I'll get her back, Ari, I promise." He whispered, and she nodded weakly. 

"Legolas..." Was the last thing to leave Ari's lips before she passed out. 

*-*-* 

NAT: I'm scary, aren't I? I can't just hurt this Elf enough. But, there is a *Bleep* ending. Happy, or sad? Read and find out! Now I'm cruel too...oh well, it'll look good on my Dark Lords of the World resume. 

I betcha didn't know he was such a superstar, huh? 


	5. 1620 Brockminster Street, Blue Island, M...

The Land I Call My Home 

Part 5: 1620 Brockminster Street, Blue Island, Maine 

Within fifteen minutes, Legolas had changed into Elvish attire, ready for war. A quiver was slung over his back, full of arrows, and a bow was held in one hand. He met Aragorn and Gimli at the gate, and they both nodded approvingly. This was the Legolas they knew. 

But a new fierceness was held in his eyes, one Aragorn never hoped to possess. Legolas' child had been taken, and it wasn't guarenteed that they would find her alive. Legolas was facing the only thing Aragorn truly feared. 

"Let's go." He growled, setting off at a brisk pace into the woods. The man and dwarf followed. 

*-*-* 

"Arwen, is Legolas here?" Gandalf asked anxiously, sticking his head into the room. Arwen jumped up, from where she was sitting with the three children. 

"Gandalf! You haven't heard? Legolas left yesterday with Aragorn and Gimli. Violet's been kidnapped, by Orcs." The last sentence was a mere whisper, and Gandalf paled. 

"Where is his wife?" He demanded. 

"She's still in her room. She refuses to come out." 

"Let me see the boy." Gandalf extended his arms, as he came into the room. Arwen wordlessly handed Legan to him. 

"Please, Gandalf, do something. Even I have not been able to get her to talk." 

"A blow to your pride, surely?" Gandalf asked, though the customary twinkle was no longer held in his eyes. Arwen lowered her head as Gandalf left the room. 

"Ari?" Gandalf tapped on the door. "Ari, I'm coming in." He pushed the door open, and stepped into the room. She sat in a chair, staring blankly ahead. He said nothing, but walked over, and handed her Legan. Legan's loving, slobbery kiss was all that it took to break the ice. She broke down, clutching Legan tightly. 

"What if they don't come back?" She asked through her sobs. "I wouldn't be able to stand it." 

"He'll come back. And he'll have Violet with him." Gandalf promised her, taking a chair. But he suddenly wasn't so sure. 

*-*-* 

*I can't lose her. I can't.* Legolas told himself, pushing himself on. He had refused to stop at nightfall, and he could tell the lack of sleep was taking it's toll on Aragorn and Gimli. It had been done years ago, but now the lack of sleep was unaccustomed to, and only Legolas was running on pure adrenaline. The solitary thought that he might lose Violet kept him going. 

Silently, he cursed the land he once called home. 

Once, it was loved. Once, he would have never left it. But he had tasted the forbidden land, the one free of Orcs, the one where your biggest danger was a thug, who was but a gnat compared to the cruelty of an Goblin thief. 

He pressed on, his thoughts on many different things, but his mind set on one goal. Bringing back his little girl. 

His thoughts, though, strayed far and wide. The land he learned to call home. Even with the thick air, and the sometimes rude people, it was a land of freedom. Free from Orcs, free from Kings. It wasn't until Legolas knew what a democracy was, that he began to loathe the monarchy he had been born into. 

Why should he and his brothers have to rule, if they wished not to? He longed to free his people, yet deep inside his heart, knew that he couldn't. They were far too set in their ways. 

Abandoning the thoughts he knew were useless, he began remembering the morning Violet had been born. 

He remembered pacing back and forth in the hospital corridor, confused, scared, and blissfully happy all at the same time... 

_ "Sir, it's time." A nurse had stepped out of the room nearby, and waved to Legolas. He nervously entered the room, and was greeted by Ari's soft smile. It had comforted him, and he relaxed a bit, as he moved to hold her hand. _

_ The next few minutes moved by in a blur, and the next thing he knew, a baby's cries reached his ears, and a nurse was exclaiming, 'It's a girl!'. Ari had looked up at him wearily, and asked, brain still clouded by the medication and exhaustion, _

_ "Let's name her Matthew after your cousin." Legolas only found it funny later, when the hospital staff, while struggling to breathe, informed him that he had agreed. _

_ Blessed with clearer minds, they had later decided on Violet Ariel, the middle name after Ari, and the first after the rare Elven purple star, because he had claimed she was his own little star. _

_ "I'm coming, little star. I'm coming." Legolas whispered, forcing himself on. _

*-*-* 

An arrow whizzed through the air, piercing the head of her kidnapper. Violet gasped, and tried to shrink into the ground. She sqeeuzed her eyes shut, fearing the worst, that maybe the mean Black Man the Orc had scared her with tales of, had finally come. 

Before she even realized what was happening, she was enveloped in warm, familar arms, and she sank into them. 

"Violet, Violet, I was so scared." Legolas whispered to her, kneeling on the ground, holding his little girl in his arms, holding her tightly, and keeping her safe. 

"I didn't mean it, Daddy." Violet replied, with a tear-riddled hiccup. 

"I know, Violet. I know." She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. 

"He was going to hurt me." She choked out. He brushed a comforting hand through her hair. 

"I won't let him. I promise." 

*-*-* 

"Gandalf! Gandalf! I have it!" Traedan flew up the stairs in Rivendell, whizzing past surprised Elves. He burst into the room, where Legolas sat talking to Gandalf, while playing with his two children. 

"Traedan!" Gandalf exclaimed, rising. 

"I found a way to make the jump more than twice!" Traedan shouted excitedly, and Legolas' head jerked up. 

"Traedan, I don't think this-" Gandalf began sternly. Legolas interupted. 

"How?" 

"Legolas-" 

"I want to know how, Gandalf. Ari and I don't want to stay here. It's too dangerous." Legolas snapped, looking down at Violet, whose only scar of the ordeal were some bad memories. Legolas and Ari on the other hand, were still quite jarred. 

"I can do it. I can't explain it, but I can do it." Traedan hurriedly told him, grateful for an eager listener. 

"What do you mean you, 'can't explain it'?" Gandalf demanded. Traedan looked at the older wizard with a sheepish grin. 

"There...there just don't seem to be words to explain it, Gandalf. There aren't words." 

"I want to go. Let Ari and I get our things together." 

*-*-* 

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Aragorn pushed, as Legolas finished throwing something in his bag. 

"I'm sure, Aragorn. It's not safe here. I understand that you can't come, but I want to do this. This isn't my home anymore." 

"Well, where is your home?" Gimli snapped irritably. 

"1620 Brockminster Street, Blue Island, Maine." Legolas recited confindently. "And that's where I belong." 

*-*-* 

Nate stared mournfully at the two newest clippings framed on the wall. The wall was covered with plaques, and newspapers. Most of them awards to the Lapham Downhill Devils, for races, the addition of the star rider known as Elfman, and then the two. The two articles that had changed his life dramatically. 

The first read, 'Elfman: A Downhill Legacy Lost: Famed Biker Dies In Car Accident.' the second, 'Downhill Racer's Family Disappears Only Week After His Death'. He slammed his hand on the desk helplessly, and let his head fall to it's cool wooden surface. 

A knock on the office door caught his attention, and he wearily raised his head. 

"Be right there." He mumbled, standing up, and shuffling over to the door. He opened it, and his face lit up. 

"Legolas!" He exclaimed, swinging the door open. Indeed, there stood the Elf, just as Nate remembered him, in bucket hat, shorts and Lapham and Elfman Downhill Devils shirt, with two duffel bags. Ari stood behind him, Legan in one arm, Violet's hand being held by the other. 

"Uncle Nate!" Violet exclaimed, ducking underneath Legolas' legs and giving her adopted Uncle a fierce hug. 

"I can't believe you're back, Legolas!" Nate stuttered disbelieving. 

"Well, don't just stand there, man! Wake up the neighborhood! Tell them Elfman's back and ready to ride, as soon as he gets as slice of good American pizza." Legolas laughed, as he and Ari entered the office. Nate grinned. 

"I'll call Dominos." 

*-*-* 

Faster than a forest fire spread, spread the word that Elfman was back from the dead. A disbelieving crowd of over a hundred gathered at what was rumored to be not only the toughest course in the park, as well as the toughest course in Maine, but also the Elfman's favorite. The name Elfman was merely an inside joke, that grew to be a nickname thousands knew. Along with the Lapham brothers, Elfman had grown to be one of the best riders in the world. The Lapham and Elfman Downhill Devils truly dominated. 

The office door of the Downhill Devils' on-site studio and workshop opened, and out stepped the dead man walking himself. 

Elfman. 

Nate wordlessly wheeled the familiar green and white bike out, and Elfman took it, kicked the tires, and squeezed the brake, nodding his approval. As Legolas wheeled the bike to the starting line, among the still silent and stunned crowd, he caught site of two figures by the building. He turned around abrubtly, the eyes of the crowd never leaving him, as he wheeled the bike back over. 

"Aragorn. Gimli." The surprise was stated, rather than asked. 

"We can't stay." Aragorn hastily explained. "Traedan is taking us back tomorrow at noon. We're just on a tour of your world." Legolas grinned. 

"It gives 'but visiting them is out of my way' a whole new meaning, doesn't it?" 

The crowd couldn't hear what was being said, but their eyes remained fixated upon the Elf nevertheless. He nodded towards the crowd, and excused himself from Aragorn and Gimli. 

"I'll be right back. I've gotta give 'em a run before they all pass out from lack of breath." He made it to the starting line, hopped on the bike, and without a moment's hesistation, was off in a roar of green and white. 

He skidded to the stop at the bottom in what must have been record time, the crowd on the brink of the hill errupting into cheers, which evolved into a chant of 'Elfman, Elfman, Elfman!'. It had to be him. No other rider broke rocks the way he did. 

But as Legolas turned, to look back up the hill, the crowd and it's chant was forgotten. Instead, all his pride and joy was because of the lone little figure at the top of the hill, proudly holding a new stopwatch, and giving her Dad a thumbs-up. 

The End. 

NAT: Aaawww....how sweet...didja like? tell, oh tell, please do! R/R! 

Seb was purposely left out of this, in the fact that I think he would still bike, but the kind of person he is wouldn't be likely to help out much in the office, and he isn't exactly the kind of person I would want hanging around MY kids if I had any. Jon just disappeared...he left the biking career and went to live with Garfield and Odie...the loser..no wonder he can't get girls...and the stupid line with him on the date, was written to show how stupid HE could be, not how stupid the author was..(or is) 

and with that, I close. 

The title now has meaning... 

I hope you enjoyed: 

The Land I Call My Home 


End file.
